nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen
Den Norsken Sangen, also known as DNS, (The Norwegian Song in English) is the Norwegian National Selection which decides the song that will represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest since the 4th edition. Participation Artists Interested artists must contact the Norwegian broadcaster to submit their songs. After some days, the artists will perform in front of the jurors and the 9 best songs will be selected for the show. Also, if someone famous artist shows interest they can call him/her internally to participate in DNS. Songs Each artist has the right to submit only one song. However, a composer or lyricist can be a contributor in more than one song. It's not mandatory that the composers will be Norwegian. The song can be in any language but it's preferred to be in Norwegian or English. However any other language is accepted. After the artists submit their song the juries select their favorite songs to enter the final show. Foreign Artists from every country of the world can apply and only one of them will be selected to enter the competition. At the first and second edition, artists from the rest of the world couldn't enter. Since that edition, the artist could be from any country in the rest of the world. However, some big artists such as Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Katy Perry cannot enter as they are too famous for the contest. List of foreign artists in DNS Hosting Venue The selection can be held anywhere in Norway. Every city has the right to apply for the contest. However they must uphold some standards like having a venue with capacity over 5,000. NRK gets to choose between the applied cities based on their criteria for the host city. The host of the first and second edition was Arena Larvik in Larvik. From the third edition the role of host plays Oslo Spektrum in Oslo, because the competition got bigger. Hosts Erik Solbakken is the man of North Vision Song Contest in Norway. He hosted the third edition with Tone Damli (representer of Norway in North Vision Song Contest 1). Tone Damli couldn't follow him in the forth edition and her place took Haddy N'jie. Erik and Haddy hosted, along with Nadia Hasnaoui, the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo. In the fifth edition, Jenny Skavlan joined Erik Solbakken in the hosting. Format From the third edition, the format will likely not change as it was liked by the public. They are put more money on the show and the quality and quantity of the songs is bigger and better. DNS 1 In the first edition of the selection, 3 songs were all performed by the internally selected artist. It was the first attempt for a national final, so the budget wasn't so big. Public and jury could award 12, 10 and 8 points to the songs. DNS 2 In the second edition, again 3 songs participated in the selection, but there were 3 different artists with their respective songs. Public and jury could award 12, 10 and 8 points to the songs. DNS 3-5 In the third edition, the format changed. 10 songs participated in the final, 9 of them by Norwegian artists and 1 by an artist from one foreign country who wanted to try his/her faith in DNS. Exception were the fifth edition, when a special song was added to make it 11. The voting system also changed to the Northvision style. 12 points for the favourite song, 10 for the second favourite song, 8 until 1 points. DNS 6-present In the sixth edition, a Gold Final was added in the format. Four songs with the most votes out of ten in the first round would pass to the second round. Voting in the first round was with the normal Northvision style. In the Gold Final, the song which would recieve the most points between the four superfinalists wins the competition and has the right to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest. Editions Den Norsken Sangen 01 On 31st July, it was announced that Alexandra Joner was internally selected by NRK to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 4. On 1st August 2013, she performed the 3 songs in the Larvik Arena. The winner song was "Come Inside Me". Den Norsken Sangen 02 On 31st August, NRK announced the three -not so unfamous in the music scene- singers that would compete in the second edition of DNS. On 1st September, the three songs were presented and the show started. On 12th September, it was announced that Maria Mena with "Fuck You" won the national selection with 164 points. Den Norsken Sangen 03 On 8th November, NRK announced that a National Selection would be held in order to decide the song of Norway in North Vision Song Contest 6. NVSC fans were happy with the desicions NRK made and were looking forward to learn the system of the new fresh national final. On 9th November it was known that 10 songs would participate in "Den Norsken Sangen 3". After the new rule with the foreign artists, an American act would like to perform between other 9 pure Norwegian songs. From 10th November and every day a song was announced by NRK. On 20th November it was announced that the show would be hosted in Oslo Spektrum, by Erik Solbakken and Tone Damli. On 23rd November the voting started and on 27th November the lines closed. On 28th November, the results were presented. "Supernova" by Cir.Cuz feat. Julie Bergan won with a margin of 25 points and would represent Norway in Beirut. Den Norsken Sangen 04 "Den Norsken Sangen 4" would be held to decide the song that would represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 7. The format would be the same with the previous edition of DNS. Ten songs competed and the foreign act this time was Faydee, the popular Australian pop singer. Also, Maria Mena (NVSC #5) & Carina Dahl (NVSC #2) confirmed their participation and tried for a second time to participate in NVSC. The songs were announced one by one, for 10 days. The voting opened on 11th January 2014 and closed on 17th January. On 20th January, the final results were announced. Maria Mena won for the second time this national selection and took a second chance to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 7 with the song "All the Love". Den Norsken Sangen 05 Earlier than ever, on 24th February 2014, NRK confirmed the participation of Norway in the eighth edition of North Vision Song Contest & the way that the entry would be selected: the fifth edition of Den Norsken Sangen was already planned for March. On 13th February, the song submissions closed and on 15th February, one jury listened the 207 songs that were submitted and chose 9 to participate in Den Norsken Sangen 05. On 28 February, the foreign act was selected and it was announced that the singer comes (for the first time from Europe) from Finland. From Monday 3rd March, the 10 candidates started being announced. On 12th March, all the songs had been announced. Krista Siegfrids (represented Finland in North Vision Song Contest 6) had agreed with NRK to be the foreign singer in this edition. She said in an interview: "YLE hasn't confirmed for the next edition yet and I'm not even sure if my country will be in North Vision Song Contest 8. I would like to represent Norway in the next edition. I would really like to try the DNS format." On 14th March, NRK announced that the final will be delayed for late March or first days of April. After a lot of messages from the fans to the norwegian broadcaster for Adelén's new single to be added, in NRK they started to think seriously for an extra addition because of this song. On 17th March, they had a meeting thinking if this song should be added or not, what would be the consequences etc. and they reached in a desicion to try to make 11 the songs in this edition. After this, they contacted with Adelén and they were waiting for an answer. The young singer accepted the request of NRK and "Always On My Mind" became the 11th song in Den Norsken Sangen 05. "Following on from the massive ‘Bombo’ and the lesser known but equally lovable ‘Baila Conmigo’, she’s for now at least left the Spanish cliches behind, and instead presents a more universal pop song, that could well be as big a hit for her on the continent as ‘Bombo’ was last year. It gives off big summer hit vibes, and is catchy as sin. It’s as BIG as we wanted it to be, and it needed to be." said the HoD. On 15th April the rehearsals started and it was announced that the show would be held on 17th April. One week after, on 23rd April, the voting lines closed and on 24th April the results were presented. "Younger" won with a 2 points difference from the runners-up Cir.Cuz and got the right to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 8. Den Norsken Sangen 06 On 21st May, after the results of the first semi-final of North Vision Song Contest 8 in Sarajevo, NRK confirmed the participation of Norway in North Vision Song Contest 9 and announced that a second round of voting would be added in the sixth edition of Den Norsken Sangen. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. Announcement of the songs started on Saturday, 24th May 2014. On Monday, 2nd June the last song was announced. It was the foreign act coming from Sweden and was called Ida LaFontaine, a 17 years old girl with an original song title. On Wednesday, 4th June the Running Order Draw took place in the NRK officies. It was announced in the public some hours later. Winners So far, the four winners have been in the and languages. The first, second and fourth winner is a song in the language, that was also represented in the previous editions of the contest. The third winner marked the first song in North Vision Song Contest. For 3 editions in a row, the song which performed last won the competition. Category:National selections